


Jerking The Size

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Clint is playing a mini game with Hank while jerking their dicks.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hank Pym
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969894
Kudos: 4





	Jerking The Size

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small short story between Clint Barton and Hank Pym. I try my best to make this short look interesting. Hope to give me some kudos. :)

“Come on, Hank! It'll be fun!” Clint exclaimed as he slapped Hank on the shoulder. He must be drunk; He had to be, to be suggesting what he just did, Hank surmised as he stared at his teammate with a slutty jaw. He thinks Clint was on high or something but that definitely not the hypothesis.

“Can you…uh, can you repeat that one more time?” Hank asked, still not fully believing what he had heard from him right. Clint rolled his eyes.

“We jerk off together, but we have to have a normal conversation while we do it. Whoever loses their train of thought first loses.” He repeated slowly. “It is not that hard to understand Hank.” He scoffed, “I saw it in a Meme. Here, look… I'll show you…” Clint pulled his phone out and fiddled with the screen before turning it around to show Hank. “Here, take a look!”

“Mutual masturbation…” Hank began to read. “ But you have to hold a normal conversation. The first person to crack by touching the other or losing their train of thought must give the… Clint! This says give the other head. This is for married couples you moron! it's not something you do with your teammates! Besides, I divorced with my ex-wife for a long time.” He hissed as his face began to heat with the blush he was, no doubt sporting. He been crushing on his blond blue-eyed Hawkeye during the Avengers and the thought of doing anything sexual together had his cock plumping up in his sweats.

“Hank, I know that. It's why I didn't repeat the touching part or the giving head part. Besides, loser has to clean the mansion or tower, whatever, doesn't really matter.” He retorted. “The point is, I'm fucking bored, Hank. I don’t want to go out with the Avengers and I watched everything good on Netflix already. I need to do something exciting before I go insane!” He whined pathetically.

“You seriously want to masturbate together, as some sort of… challenge?” Hank felt doubtful.

“Ugh! Please don't say masturbate man, it's so…. irritated.” Clint wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Fine. You want to ‘jerk off’ together then?” Hank started threw in the air quotes, his teammate always made fun of him for.

“Yeah. Come on, we're both men. We both jerk-off, why not make it interesting?” Clint dared him.

Hank was torn. On one hand, it could be incredibly awkward doing this with his teammate, especially after the fact, knowing they seen each other's packages. On the other hand, though he’d have an excuse to check out Dean with less clothes; something he'd fantasize about countless times. Would he ever get another opportunity like this?

That’s what led them to where they were now, sitting side-by-side on the bed, cocks out and hard in hand, as they began to jerk off.

“So, last night what are doing in the laboratory? Are you having a conservation with any ants? ”Clint asked nonchalantly as he began sliding his hand up and down his cock.

“No, I am just trying to do an experiment where it could produces a sweet pollen that could attracts other insects along with ants.” Hank managed to reply, breath heavy as he stroked his own cock. They had only just started and already he was turning into a mess, just knowing his teammate had his cock out right beside him.

“Yeah man, I know what you mean. Just hope you could join with us more in any mission instead on sitting around in the lab.” Clint agreed, interesting word choice considering what they were doing. His teammate didn’t sound to be too affected by it though, voice only slightly breathy.

He could see Clint stroking his hard length from the corner of his eye and Hank couldn't help but glance over at the man’s lap, watching Clint's cock disappear in his fist, as he moved his hand up and down. His own cock leaked as he stared at the other man's. He itched to reach over and replace Hank’s hand with his own, or even with his mouth. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Clint until he yelled his name.

“Hank! Are you listening or what?”

“Huh…?” He muttered, as he shook himself out of his thoughts and look up at Clint's face. He noticed the other man smirking.

“Ha! You lose” Clint beamed triumphantly, and Hank realized he had been so lost in thought, causing Clint to win.

He was still so aroused he wasn't thinking clearly, and before he even knew what he was doing, he closed the distance between them and planted a kiss right on Clint lips. Clint froze in shock and that's when Hank realized his mistake. He quickly pulled back, blush on his face.

“Fuck, Clint! I-I'm so s-sorry.” He stammered, embarrassed at his careless actions. He reached down, about to put his cock away, when Clint grabbed his shirt in his fist and yanked Hank’s mouth back on his, capturing his lips in a heated kiss that sent heat straight to Hank’ cock. Clint’s tongue probed Cas’ lips, and he opened for the other man, tongues dancing together. They kissed until they had to breathe and Hank pulled back only to rest his forehead against Clint’.

“Fuck Hank. I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Clint confessed quietly, voice heavy and deep with arousal.

“Oh really?” Hank squeaked, shocked at that revelation.

“Yeah Man! Why do you think I suggested this ridiculous thing in the first place?” His teammate chuckled with a smirk evident in his voice.

“I honestly had no idea.” Hank mumbled. “But I'm not complaining. I’ve had a crush on you for years.” He confessed quietly, a shy smile on his lips.

“Oh wow, you finally reveal some love for me ? ” He asked Hank , a hopeful smile on his bright face.

“I'd like that.” Hank smiled back.

“Awesome!” He beamed “And hey, since we already…uh, have our cocks out, wanna have sex?” Clint wiggled his eyebrows sarcastic. Hank laughed at his dorky archer.

“You're such an ass.” He chuckled fondly, before tackling Clint on the bed. He decided sex sounded like a really good idea, and he wanted to take advantage, since he now had permission to touch freely. Who knew what other great ideas for his possible boyfriend wants ?


End file.
